Lamp is one of the necessary electric appliances in our life and mainly used for providing light, and various common lamps include table lamps, nightlights, fluorescent lamps, etc. A common conventional lamp is comprised of a lamp body and an online switch connected to the lamp, and the online switch may be turned, pressed or pushed to turn ON and OFF the lamp, so that a light emitting element installed in the lamp is lit or extinguished. In other words, the early conventional online switch just has the function of turning ON and OFF the current, but it cannot adjust the brightness of the light emitting element of the lamp. With the advent of the diversification of people's life, users have different light emitting brightness requirements on the lampholder. To cope with the market requirements, online dimming switch is developed and sold in the market, and such online dimming switch is provided for adjusting the light emitting brightness of the bulb of the lamp, but the conventional online dimming switch is operated by turning a knob to adjust and change the property (such as the resistance) of a passing current, so as to adjust the intensity of the bright of the lamp. Therefore, the conventional online dimming switch is only applicable for an incandescent bulb of higher power consumption and inapplicable for an energy-saving fluorescent bulb or LED bulb with higher brightness and better energy saving effect.
As science and technology advance, various light emitting elements are developed and a dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and a dimmable LED bulb are introduced to the market. The energy-saving fluorescent bulb and LED bulb also come with a mechanism for changing the brightness, but the aforementioned conventional online knob dimming switch cannot be used together with the high-tech dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and dimmable LED bulb, so that it is necessary to design and develop an online knob dimming switch for the dimmable energy-saving fluorescent bulb and the dimmable LED bulb to expand the scope of applicability and meet the requirement of consumers.
In addition, the conventional online switch or online knob dimming switch generally comprises a base, a cover and an electrical connecting module installed therein. When the power cable is installed, it is necessary to loosen the bold to remove the cover from the base, and then both ends of the power cable are processed into bare ends, extended into the base, and screwed with the electrical connecting module by a bold or soldered with the electric connecting module by a solder gun, and then the cover is covered onto the base, and the bold is locked to complete the operation of connecting the electric wire. Obviously, the aforementioned operation of connecting the electric wire is cumbersome, and thus resulting in a low assembling efficiency which is unfavorable to the improvement of the market competitiveness.